Joy Lannister
Joy Lannister is the daughter of Gerion, and Mary Hill of which makes her a member of House Lannister through her father, and a member of House HIll through her mother. Joy is the only reminder that Gerion Lannister ever lived on this earth and because of this Tywin Lannister has always held her in a higher sted then she would have otherwise been in. Joy Lannister is married to Rodrik Storm of whom was a bastard of House Reyne until marrying Joy and becoming somewhat nobleborn due to the love Joy has for him. With Rodrik Storm she has one child in the form of Mary Lannister II. of whom is a beautiful young girl that everyone says looks just like Joy's mother Mary. Joy Lannister would be born to the relatively happy houshold of her mother and father Gerion, and Mary Hill of whom would love her dearly until on her fifth birthday they would leave Europe and travel to Atlantis. Being left behind her parents was one thing, but as years past it became clear that they were not returning she became aware that she was now in the care of her aunt Clowie Hill of whom she had never met. Her aunt would be a strange women that lived in the outskirts of Lannistane and refused to take young Joy to any of the House Hill arrangements and thus she never got to meet any of them, and in fact unknown to her was the fact that House Hill didn't even know she was staying with Clowie Hill. Eventually her uncle Stafford Lannister would discover her prediciment and bring her to stay with him, where she would remain for the remainder of her days as a young girl. In the home of Stafford Lannister she was forced to once again deal with an insane mother as Stafford's wife would lose her mind, and before she was sentenced to live her days in a tower she terrorized the house with her madness. During her time in the Stafford home though she did grow close to the other Lannister orphan in the form of Tyrek Lannister of whom would become like an older brother to her in a family that had always been ignoring her he doted on her. Around her seventeenth birthday the talk begin as to who she would marry, and it was also around this time that she begin to dream about her parents and a strange island filled with with graves, and built over a vast city. After months of discussion with other houses she was Matrilineal married due to the fact that the only remaining male in House Hill was sickly and lame in the brain and thus she would succede and become the Lady of House Hill when her Uncle died. Her marriage to Rodrik Storm was difficult at first as he was extremely embaressed about his position as he was constantly insulted by the Lannisters, and other nobles for being a bastard and marrying into a family such as the Lannisters. Joy was able to make things better as she constantly defended her husband, and each time she did he loved her more and this led to him becoming stronger, and her friendship with her cousin Tyrek Lannister ended the insults as Tyrek beat a noblemen for insulting Rodrik. History Early History Joy Lannister would be born to the relatively happy houshold of her mother and father Gerion, and Mary Hill of whom would love her dearly until on her fifth birthday they would leave Europe and travel to Atlantis. Being left behind her parents was one thing, but as years past it became clear that they were not returning she became aware that she was now in the care of her aunt Clowie Hill of whom she had never met. Her aunt would be a strange women that lived in the outskirts of Lannistane and refused to take young Joy to any of the House Hill arrangements and thus she never got to meet any of them, and in fact unknown to her was the fact that House Hill didn't even know she was staying with Clowie Hill. Eventually her uncle Stafford Lannister would discover her prediciment and bring her to stay with him, where she would remain for the remainder of her days. In the home of Stafford Lannister she was forced to once again deal with an insane mother as Stafford's wife would lose her mind, and before she was sentenced to live her days in a tower she terrorized the house with her madness. Lions, Dragons, and Spears Joy Lannister was two years ahead of William and the rest of the Shadow Council by the time they arrived at the Lucernian Academy, but through that time she had gained a reputation as someone that was flirty to a point of being a seductress, but despite this flirting she never gave up herself to any of the boys that had come and tried. When William Lovie III. arrived at the academy though she saw him as someone finally worthy of herself, and all the things she planned her life to become, and thus she would set her sights on him. At this point Edward was still with the group, and the Shadow Council was at the tightest point of its existence, and at this time William was sleeping with Leven but they were young and didn't make anything official, or atleast William didn't and for this reason he flirted back at Joy Lannister when she did flirt with him. Their relationship was all fire in the beggining as he stole her innocence but when she attempted a relationship the situation changed with the arrival of Britney Hemsworth. Joy Lannister was sent a letter from her uncle Tywin Lannister of which basically told her to immediatly stop what she was doing and return to Castamere. Joy wanted to say goodbye to William as she had honestly cared for him, but his father made sure she was unable to get to him and thus she would leave Lucerne without saying goodbye to William. She would get a chance to say goodbye to Leven of whom had hated her for basically the entire time they had known eachother due to the shared affection for William. Leven was prepared for a fight but Joy basically said she didn't hate or dislike Leven, and that they had both just fallen for the same boy, and that she hoped when they met again that they could be friends. Family Members Relationships Tyrek Lannister See Also : Tyrek Lannister Category:Needs Pictures Category:People Category:Ostrogoth Category:House Hill Category:House Lannister Category:Human